La desicion II
by VaniSan
Summary: Los pensamientos de Draco Malfoy luego de que Hermione granger decidió el destino de su vida.


Draco Malfoy había permanecido por días encerrado en su habitación. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, tenía permitido entrar. Tampoco era que se hubiesen interesado mucho, no tenía amigos y no consideraba tenerlos.

Dentro de la habitación verde y plata, se podía observar al arrogante rubio desolado. Su alma estaba en pena y él lo sabía más que nadie. Su corazón, aquél órgano que muchos acusaron que no poseía, estaba roto.

Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido?, se maldecía más y más cada minuto que pasaba. Decir que sentía dolor es poco. Estaba muerto en vida. Su amor, su todo, se había matado y todo por su culpa; su maldita culpa que lo carcomía por dentro y no lo dejaba en paz.

Si tan solo Hermione hubiese leído correctamente las señales, pero no. La muy idiota creyó cada palabra que él le dijo, cada mirada fría que le dedicó. Por dios! Y decían que era la bruja más inteligente en años. Ella, mejor que nadie, debería haber sabido que el amor que se prodigaban no se podía fingir. Draco se había expuesto en cuerpo y alma a ella, le había confesado sus más duros secretos y sin embargo, en el momento de la decisión ella no lo supo ver. Se dejó vencer por el temor del qué dirán y no por todo lo vivido previamente.

El llanto del rubio se oía cada vez más desgarrador, pasó días arrepintiéndose de su cobardía. Había decidido enfrentar su destino como mortífago pensando en protegerla a ella, a ella y a su hijo que se gestaba en el vientre de Hermione. Pensó que si se abría de la situación y se desentendía de ella, tal vez y solo tal vez, cuando la guerra acabara y Harry Potter saliera vencedor, ella lo aceptaría de vuelta considerando todo lo que él había tenido que vivir para brindarle un mundo mejor.

Se arrepentía de cada palabra dicha, de cada gesto prodigado. Debería haber sido más valiente, y darle la vida que ella se merecía con él a su lado. Pero que estúpido! Su cobardía lo venció una vez más, mientras pensaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Ideas varias corrían por su mente, sabía que debería pensarlas en frio pues su situación en este momento no era la mejor. Pero que importaba lo que dirían los demás? Si su padre lo desheredaba no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Si todos lo odiaban, menos todavía. Simplemente quería tomar la decisión correcta, aunque fuera demasiado tarde. Tenía que cumplir su promesa, aunque ella ya no estuviera entre los vivos.

No se dejaría vencer y la palabra rendición no estaba en sus planes. Él no era Hermione, no se iba a suicidar. Cumpliría con el pacto que tenían así las consecuencias fueran terribles.

Tampoco es que le preocupaba mucho morir pues su futuro se había esfumado de sus manos. Pero si lo hacía, si moría, no iba a ser porque él se suicidara.

Draco Malfoy, abrió la puerta de su habitación sorprendiendo a todos en la sala común. Demasiadas mujeres se le acercaron para ver cómo estaba. Y a él eso no le importó en lo más mínimo. Sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie salió cuál fantasma, había tomado la decisión que marcaría su vida y su "futuro", o por lo menos lo que le quedaba de él.

Con paso firme y sin dudarlo, se acercó al despacho de Dumbledore sabiendo perfectamente que el viejo chiflado conocía la razón de su visita. Le contó todo, dejó que el director hurgara en su mente para demostrarle que sus sentimientos eran puros y detrás de ellos no había ninguna trampa. Se confesó ante él, desnudo su alma. Y el director, le ofreció la posibilidad de integrarse a la Orden, la aceptó traicionando así todas sus malditas creencias. Se convertiría en un espía secreto, por ella por el amor de su vida. Estaba decidido a luchar por un mundo mejor en donde ella ya no pertenecería físicamente. Pero sabiendo dentro de su destrozado corazón, que era una manera de pedir perdón. Su bebé y Hermione estarían orgullosos de él y lo sabía, hasta ahora ese era su mejor consuelo.

Y por una vez en su vida, Draco Malfoy fue valiente. Y así en esa charla, entregó su vida trazando el maldito destino. Su amor no estaría a su lado, pero sentía la calma que ella le brindaba. Estaba seguro de poder notar su presencia, allí donde nadie más la notaba. Curando de a poco las heridas de su alma.


End file.
